


Jotaro Gets Pregnant

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Care Bears, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jotaro finds out he is pregnant and that he slept with kakyoins father (carebears implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotaro Gets Pregnant

oh no..

jotaro wasn't just mad

he was a pregnant and gay

jotaro looked at his stomach and frowned and was sad because what was in his bely was not pizza but 

a children

he had did the backwards circle with kakyoin a few days before because he was horny like a little crouton

he just bought a pregnency test from the local dollar tree and piddled on it, it showed up postitive. jotaro frowned again and took off his hat.

"i will name this child nick carter" he shed a tear. jotaro has always been a big fan of the backstreet boys. he once slept with nick carter, his virginity given into nick carter. nick carter was jojos first love but of course jotaro will never admit it because he is a lesbian

kakyoin came in and saw jotaro crying

"what wrong big daddy? whale got your tongue? and by tongue i mean my cock penis" kakyoin smirked.

"im pregnant kako" jotaro was crying alover the floor the floor looked like a mop and bucket with nick carters reflection inside

kakyoin dropped his soul on the floor, pregnant? was he the next kim kardasian and kanye west of anime

"im naming him nick carter"

"i fucking hate nick carter" shouted kakoyin

"why do you hate nick so much"

"nick is my..."kakoyin stopped and farted a big one

"nick is my father jojo. an i hate him so much"

jotaro fucked kakoyins father? no wonder why kakoyins dick looked so familiar, it was just like a phantom penis from the past rebouncing into the future just like the plot of yugioh zexal.

"your dad is in the backstreet boys?"

"he was*" corrected kakoyin

"do you know what his penis looked li-"

"WHAT ABOUT THE BABY!!!!!" kakoyin shouted angerly. "idk about you but i am not kim kardasian"

"but im the one who is pregnant"

kakoyin threw a can of mountain dew which was actually a bottle

"we cant name it nick carter, i am a nsync fan"

"kakoyin...why u never tell me this before"

"b-because" kakoyin choked on his saddness. "if you knew i was a nsync fan u might leave me."

"but kakoyin.... you know i go both ways"

"i know your bisexual but"

jotaro kissed him to shut him the fuck up

"dont talk like that you will make me and the baby horny"

kakoyin grabbed the nearest carebear and bent jotaro over. "better prepare first" stretching jotaros asshole with his fingers and stuffig the bear in it and set it to vibrate "stomy bear about to feel rather thundery" he chuckled

jotaro screamed loud at the sudden pound to the prostate he didnt want the carebear in his ass he wanted kakoyins large red cherry popsical known as the penis genitalia on the body

jotaro grabbed the remote so the disney channel was on while he took a pounding it . currently dog with a blog was on and it was the episode were stan makes a video hosting site which was a fucking rip off of icarly which pissed jotaro the fuck off and his dick raised from the anger

"u horny baby"

"u bet"

kaoyin jammed the carebear deeper making jotaro semenate alover jotaros green coat.

kakoyin than whipped out his penis and made jotaro suck it hard til he also came.  
-  
\--

"so what are wegoing to do about nick carter?"

kakoyin ran away and never left contact information and jotaro had to raise the baby on his own 

 

nick carter than grew up to form a boyband called jojos brobros and smoked alot of pot


End file.
